Hogwarts Heiress
by Zdisslava
Summary: Jasmine Potter is the Heiress of the Founders of Hogwarts. And also the Death Eaters? Adopted from TheNorwegianAuthor. Rated M for Incest, Prostitution, Nudity, and other stuff. Jasminexfemharem
1. Chapter 1

Adopted from TheNorwegianAuthor.

Warning: Contains child prostitution, incest, semigraphic sex/masturbation and meantion of pedophillia.

 **Jasmine Yuri Potter`s POV:**

 _I was completly silent as I saw the body laying on the floor. My Mama. I looked her sprawled out body_ _, then her hands which was spread out on the floor like shielding it._

 _Her emerald green eyes were wide open. Why were they open? She was sleeping, so why was her eyes open?_

 _I tore my gaze away from her and_ _stared accusingly at the pale, dark haired man before my crib._

 _He looked hungrily down at me while laughing the most high-pitched, evil laugh my poor baby ears ever had the unfortunate fate to hear. I placed my pudgy, baby hands over my ears as I glared at the man who got my Mama to sleep._

 _He stopped laughing and said something._

 _He pointed his stick at me like he did to Mama.  
I took my hands away from my ears right as he said, **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

 _There was a bright emerald green light, which had the same color as my Mamas eyes. I shrieked as the light struck my forehead as everything around me exploded._

 _After a while the pain subsided and I looked around seeing that the creepy man was gone - and so was half the wall and ceiling. My Mama still sleeped on the ground._

 _"MAMA!", I called to wake her. She woulden`t wake up!_

 _"MAMA!", I called again without luck.  
Why wouldn`t she wake up?  
"DADA!" I screamed for Dada to come wake Mama up. I couldn`t hear Dada walk up the stair - in fact I couldn`t hear anything..._

 _"DADA!... PA`FOOT... PADDY, IOURUS... M`OONY, IMEUS... DADA!... AOUNTY `LICE?, UCLE F`ANK. N`VILLE... AOUNTY M`RLENEEEE!... GAM`PA, GAM`MA!... DADA! MAMA!", I called out for every person I knew, except Wormy... I didn`t like him, he gave of the same evil feeling as the creepy man.  
_

 _Nobody came._

 _I shrieked so long my throat burned and the tears gushed down my cheeks._

 _After a while I lost my hope that anybody would come or that Mama would ever wake up and began to sob. My throat, nose and eyes hurt, nobody came when I call and my head hurts._

 _I was almost asleep again when I heard the door open._

 _I listened intently on the faint footsteps downstairs._

 _"MERLIN!... NO. No, no, no - PRONGS..." The person which I figured was a man began to sob.  
"James, I-I-I`m so so-s-sorry, h-how could w-w-worm-t-tail... Prongs!"_

 _I knew that voice._

 _"PA`FOOT, PADDY,_ _IOURUS, PA`FOOT!", I screamed at the top of my already demaged lungs._

 _I heard him walk slowly up the stairs and my hope rose._

 _"PA`FOOT, PA'FOOT!"_

 _The footsteps ran towards my nursery._

 _"IOURUS, PA`FOOT, PA`FOOT-" I stopped screaming as he walked into the nursery._

 _He stod still in the doorway and locked eyes with me.  
His stormey grey-blue eyes was red and puffy and he had tear tracks down his sorrow-struck face._

 _"Jamille," He let out a breath._

 _He took a step towards me, but stopped and locked at Mama._

 _"Lily," he sobbed silently, before tearing his_ _eyes away from her and walking over to my crib._

 _I held up my arms as he looked down at me._

 _"UP," I demanded hoarsley._

 _He lifted me from my crib and held me thight against his chest his face planted in my messy, black hair._

 _I somehow understood that I wouldn`t be returning home anytime soon._

 _"P`ongs, Moonie and Paddy," I asked him and pointed sharply at my plush stag, wolf and dog._

 _Whenever I went with Padfoot he took my stuffed animals with him in an little green scaly bag he had around his neck. He gave them to me if I couldn`t sleep or if I was crying. He had other things in his moke-skin bag too._

 _He shrunked my plushies as ordered before placing them inside his bag._

 _"You survived. You are alive," his voice shaked a little, "It`s okay, I`m gonna keep you safe. Peter is gonna regret the day he betrayed the Marauders, I promise," he said in an soothing voice, "Remus wasn`t the traitor... Moony is innocent! I`m so, so sorry... to all of you!"_

 _I stared at Padfoot as he ranted about how sorry he was._

 _"Pa`foot," I said as I tugged at his long, shiny black hair._

 _"Huh?" He looked down at me._

 _I locked my eyes in his as I said, "No Sorry, Pa`foot not sorry; Creepy-man sorry."_

 _He paled as he locked down at me, "You're right, it is the creepy mans fault. Both Voldemort and Peter`s fault. But if it wasn`t for me it wouldn`t happen," he told me angrily._

 _He opened the door and walked toward his big, black motorcycle._

 _"No Pa`foot faou-elt," I told him seriously._

 _He smiled down at me through his tears._

 _"Thanks, Kiddo," he whispered_ _._

 _"Where Dada an Moony," I asked him._

 _Before he could answer, there was a_ _popping sound and an huge, hairy man stood ten meters from us._

 _I stared at him before looking up at Padfoot._

 _"Who dat," I asked him._

 _"Haggrid," Padfoot answered while I stared at the giant man._

 _`Haggrid` came over to us._

 _"James an` Lily..." he began but Padfoot stopped him._

 _"Dead," said Padfoot, his voice laced with heartbreaking grief._

 _"An Lil `Amille here," he asked._

 _"She is okay, except a cut on her forehead. What are you doing here," Padfoot asked suspiciously._

 _"Erm..." Haggrid sounded nervous, "Dumbl`or told me ta take littl `Amille te `er Aunt," he grumbled.  
_

 _"WHAT!" Padfoot shouted, "I`m her_ GODFATHER! _Her parents are_ dead! _She is_ MY _responsibility. Dumbledore has NO RIGHT to take her! She needs me!"_

 _"Won`t it be better if `er could go te `er famile," Haggrid asked, sounding sheepish._

 _"NO!" Padfoot exclaimed._

 _"Sirius, I `ave ter take`er ter `er aunt," Haggrid said, the pink umbrella in his hand twitching, "It was Dumbl`ors orders!"_

 _I stared at Haggrid, finally understanding what they were talking about._

 _"NOOOOO, BE WITH PA`FOOT. NOT LEAVE PA`FOOT!" I cried out in panic._

 _Padfoot took off his mole-bag necklace and hang it shakily around my head._

 _"Take my bike and get her to_ _safety, Haggrid," he said as he handed me over._

 _"PA`FOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" I screamed._

* * *

"Padfoot, don`t leave me!" I whispered as I opened my eyes. I rubbed away the tears with the back of my hand.

I had relived that exact dream countless times.

The man, Padfoot, he _always_ handed me over to Haggrid and left me.

My aunt once said my parents died in a car crash, though another time she said they died by overdose of drugs. A third time, she told me they were killed by mafia.

I didn't believe her though. They couldn`t exactly die three times...

That dream - it must`ve be a memory. I`m almost _certain_ it is the memory of my parents death... But why did the man have a stick? And why did green light come out of said stick?

There was only one answer: Magic.

It was the only answer that made sense.

Padfoot shrinking my plushies? Magic.

The man killing my mother with a stick that shot green light? Magic.

My dreams of flying on a bike, the same bike? Magic.

My dreams of dad telling jokes to Moony because he`s a werewolf? Magic.

What is the word that is forbidden in the Dursleys house? Magic.

It`s the only option: Magic.

But I know that can`t be true; Magic dosn`t exist!

If Padfoot and Moony realy did exist they would have rescued me from the Dursleys already, or at least they would have sent me letters!

Hell, Padfoot was my _bloody godfather!_

If that dream was real, my mother died when the man shot the green light at her, but I did not die when he shot it at me.

But I still hoped that it was true, that magic is real.

I touched the bag I had around my neck.  
The necklace Padfoot, or rather Sirius, gave me.  
I tried yet again to open the little bag, but it wouldn`t bunch.

That was another point in Magic's favor: How come I have the necklace, if the dreams weren`t real?

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUN!

My pig of a cousin Dudley 'ran', or walked faster than usual, since he almost _never_ ran, down the stairs.

The dust and spiders didn`t fall on my head, something, among other things,that somehow either just stopped, or started, happening when I was six years old.

"MUMMY, I WANT BACON FOR BREAKFAST," he shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DINKYKINS," Aunt Petunia called to him from the living room.

"HEY, GIRL! MAKE SOME BACON, EGG AND TEA," she shrieked as she pounded on the door to my cupboard.

I groaned, standing up from my little nest of clothes, which, as my adoring uncle once said, is the best bed a freak as me could hope to wish for. I have to admit, my nest was comfortable.

Without getting dressed, clothes were another things freaks like me did not deserve so I was originally only allowed to wear them outside though now it was a choice, I walked out of the cupboard and towards the toilet.

"Where are you going, girl," Uncle Vernon- or Vermin as I called him in my mind, grunted, his lust filled eyes raking over my naked form. He and I shared a complicated, love/hate relationship: as long as I served as eyecandy and as his prostitute, I was allowed to refuse to have sex with him, eventhough I never did. We hated each other, though the sex was enjoyable. I guess you could call us 'Enemies with Benefits'. Vermin may be a right bastard, but he's still the only man I'll ever willingly bed. It helped that he was good.

And I have to admit I liked the eyecandy lifestyle. Being nude or close to it and near constantly masturbating was comfy.

"The toilet," I answered. I had served as his cum dump for nearly six years, since my 5th birthday, though he had had the decencey to let me take my own viginity first, though his dick hadn't hurt all that much when he took me afterwards. For a big guy, he's got a _tiny_ shaft, barely 5 inches. Huh, I wonder if I somehow found a way to make his penis bigger he'll lighten up more. Doubt it though.

"Hmph," he leered, "be quick, you shouldn`t even be allowed to use the toilet!" he called after me, pinching my left arsecheek as I went past.

"Yeah, of course," I grumbled to myself, "because I can totaly decide whether I must pee or not!" Well, I could, but he didn't need to know that. It was the _principle_ of the thing!

I locked the door without even touching it, another thing that's been happening since I was six, which I sometimes used to get out of my cupboard.

After I was finished washing my hands I looked in the mirror, my emerald green eyes going over my pale complexion, the long, raven-black birds nest, though not of clothes, I called hair, my meager looking nine yearold frame that looked two years too young, and lastly my lightning bolt scar.

I touched my scar, the place the green light struck in my dream, on the right side of my forehead. The scar was red and sore as it always was from the nightmare, or is it a memory? I turned on the sink and stuck my head under the water. It was refreshing and my scar started to go back to the nomal gruffy green color.

"HURRY UP, GIRL," shrieked my Aunt Petunia. She sounded like a horse that had a parrot stuck up it`s throat.

"COMMING," I called back.

I looked back at the mirror and decided not to bother brushing my hair. It wouldn`t do any good anyways; my hair always had that spikey outsticking form, no matter what was done to it.

...

"WHAT, BUT THAT IS TWO LESS PRESENTS THEN LAST YEAR," Dudly threw a temper tantrum over his presents.

I rolled my eyes and ate my toast before my relatives changed their mind about giving me food, liquid pooling in my chair as the built in vibrator, a 6th birthday gift from Vermin, pleasently, well, vibrated away and pumped in and out of my pussy. Ah...Vermin gave me _excelent_ gifts. Even if they were all related to to sex, they were better than the coat hangers Petunia gives me, though even those have uses in private where I could change to my favorite body.

When I finished eating my toast I lifted myself off the five inch long shaft with a soft squelch and silently vanishing the left over juice, a trick licked up by my 9th birthday though I only bothered once a week, snuck out of the kitchen to get dressed to go out before Dudley saw a potentional punching bag to vent his anger on, the idiot.

I was almost at my cupboard when I heard Vermin call: "GIRL, GET IN HERE!"

I sighed and looked wistfully at the door. I wanted to go to the forest and explore...though if he wanted a quickie I wouldn't be _too_ upset.

"Comming, Uncle," I said as I walked, still naked, back to the kitchen. Damn. One look at Petunia and I knew Vermin hadn't called willingly.

"Mrs. Figgs have broken her leg and nobody else can look after you. We can`t let you be on the streets since it would be suspicious if all the people who normaly look after you are sick or on vacation. You are to come with us to the zoo," Aunt Petunia said with a sigh. She was a little jealous that I got more attention from her tubby outside the bedroom then she did. What she _didn't_ know was I was helping to get Vermin warmed up for her beforehand. I honestly didn't know how Vermin managed to get it up enough to get her pregnant before I came along.

I stared at her. I would see a zoo! I had never been at a zoo before, the Dursleys never took me with them when they did `Family trips`. Now that I think about it, I have never been anywhere except the cupboard, Number 4 Privet Drive, the school, Mrs. Figg`s, the forest, the hotel Vermin took me to for his pals, or on the street.

When the Dursleys were on vacation that lasted longer than a day, they would drop me on the street until they come home. The longest I have been on the street is 2 months, when the Dursleys went to Italy to visit some relative of Uncle Vermin's.

I liked being on the street; I could do what I wanted and be free! While I still whored myself out, girl's gotta get money and get off _somehow,_ they were much nicer than Vermin's friends. They even taught me things besides sex. I could also choose my own partners, who were all girls unless the men paid three times the rate. Then there was the fact I could be in my favored form, which I used in private. I hated being flat.

Anyways, I'd even made a friend/partner once. Her name was Felix Crispin, a male to female transgender who was an orphan and lived on the street. Though born a boy, she had elfish features, curly, dark brown hair, mischievous, dark blue eyes an ever-lasting grin, middling height and slim, with small hands and feet.

She was my best and only friend. But when I was nine she was adopted against her will, and I`ve never seen her since, eventhough I looked for her dressed as a boy rather than the girl she prefered.

I nodded to Aunt Petunia, "Okay," I said while keeping my face indiffrent, cause that was the only way to guarantee that the Dursleys would`t do anything nasty. Though I hoped Vermin was in the mood to do the nasty afterwards, though I knew he probably would be. He nearly always was around me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Snake

Chapter 2 The Snake

This AU society has laws that will seem very wrong to most people. However, I do have my reasons for implimenting them, as they are a result of my personal experience and history. One need look no further than Jasmine herself, who's dirty history is broadstroked based on my own. For full details, PM me.

Pedophilia won't happen other than being mentioned though.

Warning: this fic contains nudity, polygamy, incest, masturbation, and mentions of pedophilia.

(HH)

I sat head tilted at the car's roof, only my experience keeping me from being lost in pleasure as I fingered my vagina with my right hand while teasing my left nipple with the left for Venom, who watched every so often via the rear veiw mirror. My left was teasing my pinky sized nipple through my white shirt, which was a tubetop that began at the edge of my nipple, and secured in the center by an 8th inch wide hotpink shoestring so that everything between my nipples- half of my pink areola and the raised mole centered between was left bare, the string tied at the bottom by a shoe knot and diamod studded ends. The cloth was thick enough to hide my privates' color, while thin enough that my always erect pinky sized nipples were prominently outlined through the fabric. Since it left the rest of my chest bare, my other four moles, in two groups of two equal distant from each other, the only hints of my favorite form, and just as sensitive as the nipples they represented, were visible. My right hand on the other hand, was in the waistband of my hot pink pleated skirt that barely covered my crotch- though I would preffer it shorter- and under my white g-string microbikini bottoms, cum dripping from my vagina as I masturbated. The main body of my bottoms was an inverted triangle shape that was just tall and wide enough to cover my vagina, though the point of the triangle clefted the bottom of my vulva, while my two inch long clit just poked over the top. The fact that it was tight enough to outline my slit was helped by the ruby studded star that was in the center of the triangle.

Some old 60ths song played on the radio while Petunias screeching voice sang.

I could hear Piers and Dudley laugh beside me and opening my eyes a hair stole a quick glance at them.

Ugh. Dudley was digging for gold while Piers whispered something in his ear and they both gave into laughing fits.

Idiots. They don't have the right equipment for the _real_ stuff.

A motorcycle drove past us and Uncle Vermin looked back to the road from staring at me in time to barely manage to not crash the car.

Personally I coulden`t blame the motorcyclist for passing us; Vermin was driving as fast as a snail, though that was so he could keep looking at me masturbate, so that was partially my fault.

The biker gave the two fingers in our direction as Uncle Vermin blew the car horn.

I stiffled a laugh as Aunt Petunia shrieked and Uncle Vermin became red. Piers and Dudley snickered into their hands as my uncle that I made hated love to everyday began to complain.

He liked to complain about things, me, people at work, me, the council, me, the bank and me were just a few of his favorite subjects.

"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlum," he ranted.

I rolled my eyes. I loved motercycles! I had these dreams/memories about flying on a motercycle... not that I was going to tell the Dursleys. _Especially_ after the talk with Uncle Vernon about any `Funny business`. If did I would surely get a beating with a stick, and not the hot, wet, and sticky kind.

If I _did_ get a cycle though, I would definitely put a dildo seat on it. One that spun and moved in and out with engine speed. But retracted fully in a crash.

Ooo... I thought with pleasure, _that_ sounded _good!_

Soon we reached the reached the zoo and exited the car. Dudders and Piers shot out of the car like bullets, Petunia following as fast as she could.

My hand sticking through the top of my skirt and in my bikini bottoms, I happily continued to masturbate my juices dripping pleasent wetness down my legs. A month previous, the government had passed laws allowing girls to be nude in public, masturbate, and lesbians to have sex in public. They'd also passed others that legalised polygamy, incest, and even pedophilia. Pedophilia had restrictions on it, which it needed in my opinion. The child needed to be 5 and older, and the relationship needed the permission of the child's parent/ guardian, a second adult relative, and the child themself. If the child was over nine, then they don't need the parent's permission, though they needed to be aware of the relationship.

It was a very sunny and hot day, which annoyed me. I did not like sunny days. The sun always blinded me as it got in my glasses.

I liked cold, foggy, rainy days. I could blend in the shadows and hide from the world. Litterally.

The zoo was crowded with families.

The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate and strawberry ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van, though frowning slightly at my mastubating hand, had asked me what icecream I wanted before they could get me away, and I ordered a small cherry cone with whipped cream before Petunia could order me something cheap.

Though my order had Vermin snort. "Is innuendo all you think about," he whispered in my ear as he handed me the cone.

I grinned. "Ya know it!"

"Well, no funny business, and we'll have some fun tonight."

I shrugged, licking my cone as my other fingers licked at my exposed two inch long clit.

It wasn`t bad, either.

I licked it as I watched a big gorilla scratching its bum. It  
looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

After the Dursleys and Piers had eaten lunch, I had already got a toast for breakfast, and freaks didn`t get more then 2 meals a day, if lucky - note the sarcasm- thank _god_ for my own cum, we went to the reptile house.

I liked it immediately. It was cool and dark, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone, other lingering in small water puddles.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons, and they quickly found the largest snake in the place.

It could have wrapped its body thrice around Uncle Vernon and _that_ was _not_ an small accomplishment, but at the moment it didn't look like it was in the mood.

In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley had his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the big, yellow snake.

"Make it move," he commanded his father.

Uncle Vernon tapped hard at the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned and walked away.

I stood in front of the tank, my hands having moved from my vagina to my nipples, flicking them in and out of the cover of my top, and looked intently at the poor snake.

I wouldn`t have been surprised if it had died of boredom. No company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

I was in a similar situation, hence why I mastubated most of the time- idle hands and all that- but this was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitors were either Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up, or Vermin wanting service; at least I got to visit the rest of the house when I did my chores and sometimes I was even allowed to go to the little forest.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with mine.

Then it _winked._

Weird, I thought that snakes didn`t have eyelids.

I stared at the snake before quickly checking if the Dursleys were around to see me doing something `Freakish`, and no, matubation _didn't_ count in the Dursley household for me. They weren't around. I looked back at the snake and winked at it, feeling quite stupid. _I_ was _winking_ at a _snake, for god's sake!_.

The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling.

The look said quite plainly: " _I get that all the time"_

"I know", I told the snake, thought I wasn`t sure the snake could acually hear me, "It must be really annoying, all the pepole staring and pointing - It`s like that for me too. At school people will stare, whisper and point at me, or they will try to beat me up. At least I won't get bored masturbating."

The snake nodded and looked at me with understanding. If a snake could...

"Where do you come from, anyway?" I asked the snake.

It pointed with its tail at a little sign at the glass window.

I read out loud:  
"Boa Constrictor, Brazil. This specimen was bred in the zoo." I looked back at the snake, "So you have never been to Brazil?"

It shook its head and stuck out its tounge.

"I was with my parents when I was a baby, but they died when I was a year old. So I`m almost as you," I told the snake, who nodded.

A deafening shout behind me made both of us jump. "DUDLEY! MR. AND MRS. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward us as fast as he could, which was rather slow...

"Get out of the way, Freak!" he said and punched me in my ribs.

I nearly fell, due to surprise, but with a quick internal adjusting of my cener of gravity was able to stop myself before I hit the floor with out even letting go of my nips.

I glared at Dudley and whispered "Son of a bitch!" It was something I had heard on the street, and after looking it up in my Dictionary which every pupil at the School gets in first grade, I found out it was a good insult for Diddikins.

What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, ogling at the snake, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

I felt my jaw go slack.  
The glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screaming bloody murder, running for the exits.

But stayed long enough to snap at Dudley and Piers feet.

As the snake slid swiftly past me it said in a low, hissing voice, " _Good luck in life… Thanksss, amiga._ "

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. "But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber.

The snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

I of course, was mastubating, but had exchanged my hand for an 8 in dildo that vibrated at 50bps, which wasn't bad.

The worst thing, for me at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Jasmine was talking to it, weren't you, Jassie?"

I gave him a glare and lied, "No, I`m afraid of snakes, but there was a girl with dark brown hair who looked at the snake, maybe you saw wrong?" I asked innocently.

Piers' rat-like face got a pained look as he tried to remember, "Now that your saying it, the girl had Brown hair and was taller than you", He said after a while.

I didn't need to fight to keep the grin off my face at the small victory as we drove Piers home, another handy perk of masturbating nearly all the time.

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on me.

He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy, I was just happy I didn`t get a beating... well not on the outside. Inside was a different story.

When I thought about it, Uncle Vernon had not beaten me since before the summer...

I knew the Dursleys thought that there was another girl who talked to the snake, but they still blamed me, the bastards.

As I laid in my dark cupboard much later that night after the beating of my walls on Vermin's six inch shaft I wished I had a watch.  
I had no idea what time it was and wasn't sure if my relatives were asleep yet.

I couldn't risk them catch sneaking out to the kitchen just for some food...

I had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, almost as long as I could remember, ever since I had been a baby and my parents had died in that `car crash`, `Been killed by green light`, `Overdose of Drugs` or whatever reason they died...

I couldn't remember much of my parents at all, except my dreams.

My `lovely` aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and I was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. Who _doesn`t_ have even _one_ picture of their _dead_ sister and Brother in Law?

And the Dursleys call themselves normal!

When I was younger, I always dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation, Padfoot or Moony coming to take me away, but it never happened; the Dursleys were my only livng Family, if you can even call them that...

Sometimes strangers in the street seemed to know me. Very, very strange strangers they were, too.

A tiny man in a violet top hat once bowed to me once when I was out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

Aunt Petunia asked me furiously if I knew the man. When I answerd `No`, she had rushed us out of the shop without buying anything.

A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green waved merrily at me on a bus when I was seven years old.

A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken my hand in the street last week and then walked away without saying a word.

The weirdest thing about those people was that they always vanish the second I tried to get a closer look.

At school, I had no one, not even to cuddle with. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that `Odd, Freak Jasmine Potter` with baggy old clothes and round, broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

Cause a gang of five, fat, dumb eleven years olds are _so_ scary! Especially five big, fat kids against one tiny, little girl!.

What I _didn`t_ understand was why even the _elder_ kids seemed to do as Diddikins said...


	3. Chapter 3

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor didn't get me as long a punishment as I thought. I was allowed out of my `lovely` cupboard as the summer holidays started, which I admit was a bit of a let down since I spent the pretty much whole time in my favorite form, only changing when Vermin visited to get off.

Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

I felt bad for poor ol' Mrs. Figg, who was knocked down by that oversized pig of a human-being. How the heck she survived Dudley landing on top of her was still a mystery to me, though I was glad of it. When she looked after me she was kind enough to let me be naked in her house.

While I wondered how the Dursleys managed to explain to the School why I wasn't there for over two weeks- probably said I needed recovery from a heavy sex session with Vermin, something that was now legal- I didn't mind school being over, since it meant that I didn't need to play dumb.

The one, and _only_ , time I did better than Dudley at School, the _first_ fucking day, I got a beating for 'Using my _Freakishness_ to do better than sweet, little Diddykins at School'.

If that was the case, Dudley could really have use of some _Freakishness_ too.

I usually had to get C`s, cause there was NO _FUCKING_ WAY that Dudley got anything above a C-, and that's on a _good_ day.

But even if the School was out, I didn't escape Dudley's gang, who visited the house _every single fucking day_. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.

I know, that was an obvious fact!

Then there was Dudley's favorite sport: Jasmine Hunting.

That was why I liked to be in the forest, wandering around, practice my Powers, read in the clearing. I just ' _borrowed'_ Dudley's unused books without giving them back, swim in the little pond - I always seemed to dry when I got out of the water- more recently masturbate in my favorite form, and pretend that the Dursleys didn't exist.

Vermin originally started forcing me into sex to stamp out my powers, but it didn't really work. My Powers had only grown stronger since I discovered them, especially after my 9th birthday.

I could change my appearance, but I never told the Dursleys, it came in handy to look as Dudley at times. I could also adjust my clothes- size, color, ect- which came in handy since my preferred form was _quite_ different from what Vermin and his ilk knew about. I could put down the electricity in the whole Privet Drive, it was funny causing a blackout in the middle of Dudley's favorite program, though I kept it to during storms. I could open and close locks,which came in handy when I was on the street. I could sometimes breath underwater and fly, though not every time I tried. I could control other people if I looked them in the eye, though I used it sparingly since it was a _bi~t_ of an invasion of privacy. While I mostly used it to get out of trouble when I was on the street, I had tried on the Dursleys, they'd violated _my_ privacy too much for me to really care, but it never worked. Finally, as I found out two weeks ago, I could talk to snakes.

As I walked through the forest, my breasts and other thing bouncing against my skin, I thought about next term. In September I was going to secondary school. Even better? For the first time in my entire life, Dudley wouldn't be at the same school! Diddykins had been accepted to Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings with Piers Polkiss going there too.

I was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley thought this was very funny.

I too, thought it was funny; now Dudley wouldn't get to complain to his Mummy when the Teachers gave him bad grades or scolded him.

I recalled a memory from yesterday:

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," Dudley told me, smirking uglily. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

I blinked in surprise. WOW, he must have practiced that sentence for at least an hour!

"No, thanks," I replied. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it; it just might get sick." Then I ran away to the forest, before Dudley could work out what I'd just said. Which, by the way, was true- the poor toilet had never had such a horrible _thing_ down in it.

Back to the present!

I sighed as I closed my book and switched to Vermin's preferred flat-chested form, as I crossed the threshold into Privet Drive 4, taking off my clothes as soon as I walked into the door and putting them back in my cupboard.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to London to buy Dudley a Smeltings uniform, leaving Uncle Vermin to take me over to Mrs. Figg's before he left for work.

Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. She had broken her leg - AGAIN - when tripping over one of her thousands of cats - she didn't look quite as fond of them as last time I met her.

I was left watching TV with a bit of chocolate cake as I masturbated on a towel on her couch.

When I got home again, Dudley played model for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in the living room shoving his brand-new Smeltings uniform.

Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. _Appealing!_ Note the sarcasm.

They also carried around knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life - YEAH - GIVE THE PIG BOY A STICK TO HIT OTHERS WITH!

As Dudley showed his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Heh what life?

Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins and he looked 'so handsome and grown-up'. I didn't trust myself to speak at that moment, I felt like two of my ribs might have already cracked from trying not to laugh or puke, I didn't know which one. I decided to cover it with an orgasm, cum dripping down my legs- being able to cum on demand was quite handy sometimes.

The next morning when I went to make breakfast, the Kitchen was _stinking_.  
The smell was coming from a large metal tub in the sink, so I went over to take a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's that?" I asked Aunt Petunia, pointing at the tub with one hand and playing with my nipple with the other.

Her lips tightened as they always did if I _dared_ to ask a question, though more likely it was because I was masturbating. Making her annoyed was one reason I did it all the time when I was in the house. Well, that, and masturbating was just too fucking _pleasurable to stop-_ heh, pleasure.

"Your new school uniform," she said as if it was obvious.

I looked down in the bowl again. "Oh, I didn't realize it had to be so wet. And won't the elephant miss its skin?" I said sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone's when I've finished."

I seriously doubted this, but it was best not to argue.

I sat down at the table and tried not to think about how I was going to look on my first day at Stonewall High. Like I was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably. I was _so~_ modifying it into something skimpy. Maybe cover everything _but_ the privates?

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from my new 'so called' uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

We heard the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters hitting the doormat.

"Get _the_ mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

I was dumbfounded. _What?_ WHAT?! DUDLEY _DO_ SOMETHING?  
RUN! HELL IS FREEZING OVER!

"Make the Freak get it."

Ah, I was overreacting.

"Get the mail, Freak."

"Make Dudley get it", I tried.

"Poke her with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Ah, the kindness of Family!

I easily dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail, cum dripping frrom my soaked pussy. Three letters lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's horrible sister Marge, who was at a decidedly _un_ deserved vacation on the Isle of Wight, a brown and yellow envelope that looked like a bill, and... _a letter for ME_.

I picked my letter up and stared at it, my heart twinging like a gigantic elastic band.

No one, ever, e. V. **E.** _**R!**_ , wrote to me. Who would? I had no friends, no other, living, relatives – I didn't go to the library, so I'd never even get rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

 _Ms. Jasmine Yuri Potter_

 _No. 4 Privet Drive_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment- who would use parchment in the 21st Century?- and the address was written in emerald green- my favorite color along with pink- ink.

There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, my hand trembling, I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter - _H._

"Hurry up, girl!" shouted the 'oh so nice'- not to mention the smallest dick I've ever seen- Uncle Vermin from the kitchen. "What are you dong, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own morbid joke.

Yeah, yeah, very funny Uncle Vermin! The joke's on him since I could harden my skin.

I quickly put the letter in my vagina- my only hiding place since I was naked, though the feeling of paper inside wasn't half bad- then went back to the kitchen, still thinking about _my_ letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk..."

I did a little happy Dance inside me - that old hag was ill, _and_ I got a letter!

Could this day be better?

I ran out of the house screaming, "I'm coming back later!" I was so excited I skipped getting dressed since girls could go naked in public, laughing happily as I skipped into the clearing in the forest.

I could hear small animals wander and rattle all around me. It was actually quite eerie, but I liked it. I just saw it as mystic and intriguing.

Even better? No one would disturb me here. Sitting on naked on the grass, I took the parchment envelope- which oddly enough was completely dry- and placed it on the grass next to me; while I was excited to read my letter, I decided not to waste the opportunity. Reaching into my head, I prepared to change my body. I wasn't sure if anyone else could change their body like I could, but I pictured it like a dashboard, with switches, dials, and numbered sliders that changed the different parts of my body. With practiced ease, I manipulated my mental switches and...well... _switched-_ no pun intended-to my favorite form. While I _could_ change instantly, I took more pleasure doing it slow.

Pleasurable heat built within my chest, centering under my two nipples and the five moles- one between my nipples, and four in two groups of two down my chest. The heat built until my nipples and moles began to tingle, and the moles erupted into fully erect pink nipples. My now seven nipples grew until they were three inches long, and a full inch in diameter. Waves of pleasure shot through me as my left hand teased my vagina while my right fingered my erect clitoris, the heat spreading from my nipples as swollen six inch diameter areola raised from my skin, taking up all of my torso. The tingling heat continued to build, as I continued to masturbate, and beneath each areola soft mounds began to rise, growing bigger and bigger until seven huge beachball sized breasts, each a full eighteen inches in diameter spilled over my torso, legs, and onto the floor, the grass tickling the sensitive skin.

At this point, I was very close to cumming, but my changes weren't done yet: the heat left my torso, and center on my clitoris, before it erupted, and suddenly I was no longer fingering a little thing, but a full on 18inch long, 4inch wide dick shaft.

My back arched as I orgasmed, my dick shaft spaying hot, sticky cum that cam down on top of me, covering me from head to toe.

Now sexually satisfied, I licked the sweet creamy liquid from my lips and fingers, and picked up my letter, opening it.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Jasmine Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1.  
We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

This was a low and poor joke, even by the standard of the Dursleys.

But where would they have heard the name Dumbledore before? And why did I get nauseous whenever I think about him?

Oh well, back to the letter. I continued reading.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black), and student uniform.  
_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _Also please note that due to recent changes, girls are allowed to modify their uniform's coverage and transparency. Girls are also allowed to come to class wearing only the tie._

* * *

I smirked. Guess this wouldn't be so bad.

I kept reading.

* * *

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda Goshawk  
_ _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
_ _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
_ _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
_ _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand  
_ _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
_ _1 set of glass or crystal phials  
_ _1 telescope set  
_ _1 brass scales  
_ _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
They can bring a Familiar, if they have one._

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

* * *

How in Dudley's pink, fairy boxers- no idea why Auntie picked those out for him, though I stole them; also modified so the fairy was right over my vagina- did the Dursleys know I had dreams of Magic? _I've_ certainly never told _anyone-_ well other than Felix, but she doesn't count, and she's the one that got me into the multibreasted, no balls futa form in the first place. _  
_

Maybe I talked in my sleep? Yeah, that had to be it.

I scoffed down at the letter and threw it in the little pond I lay beside.

It just sank down to the bottom; it didn't even look like it became wet, though that was no surprise since it hadn't gotten soaked in my vagina.

I sighed and since it was dark I knew the Dursleys were asleep, so instead of switching back I kept my favorite form except for shrinking my seven tits down to 12 inches in diameter so I could walk.

Giving my 18 inch dick a handjob I started on my way to the cupboard.

The entrance door was locked and had a note on it:

 _To the devil's spawn_

 _Since you were so rude and ran away without cleaning_  
 _the kitchen and doing the rest of your chores, you_  
 _can sleep outside tonight._

 _PS. Don't let the neighbors see you_.

I rolled my eyes and just willed the door to open. Then I walked silently into my cupboard, took all my belongings which I always had ready in a backpack and stole a pack of biscuits, a few apples and two cokes from the kitchen and the carpet from the attic.

Munching on one of the green apples I had taken, I walked back to the clearing. It was just as I left it.

I standing in the center of the clearing, I started to grow my breasts again, their increased size soon dragging me to the grass as they reached three feet in diameter.

Aaaaahhhh! So comfy! Like spooning a giant marshmallow. Nestled on the soft comfort of my own breasts, I soon fell to sleep.

It wasn't until the morning that I found out that I wasn't alone.


End file.
